What It Once Was
|date = September 4, 2016 |website = Tumblr Tumblr ( ) Official Soundtrack |type = Switch Up |tone = Serious |setting = True Neutral |medium = Comic |status = Indefinite Hiatus}} What It Once Was, known previously as Unexpecterchanged, is an AU made by Patwhit01. It started out as a sprite comic posted to Reddit in August 2016, but after 8 parts, the creator cancelled it and announced that it would be getting a complete overhaul, due to distaste with how the comic previously turned out. The AU was renamed to What It Once Was because the creator decided the previous name didn't fit the AU anymore. What It Once Was, according to the creator, is an AU about how actions can change how your life progresses. The first version of the AU can be found on the official blog, but is considered non-canon. As of July 2018, the AU has been put on Indefinite Hiatus.https://whatitoncewas-au.tumblr.com/post/175798975489/indefinite-hiatus This means the AU is not being worked on anymore, but is not officially cancelled and the creator can continue it at any point if they feel so. The reason for the hiatus is, according to the creator, "Due to extreme frustration with this community." Frustration stemming from rampant theft of the creator's content, combined with large amounts of disrespect and negative reception surrounding the AU. Character Changes * Frederick is the protagonist. A quiet, shy kid who loves Monster culture, Frederick keeps to himself, studying all he can about how the Monster world works. He keeps books on hand in his bookbag. * Flowey is a wilting, torn up flower who speaks with a strange dialect. Incredibly hostile, they are the final boss of the RUINS. * Not much is known about Chara and why they reside in the RUINS. The reboot post does not give much away either, other than their design is a lot more "regal". They are the midboss of the RUINS, but become your ally later on. * The first character you meet in Snowdin is Monster Kid, or "Kid", as they would prefer to be called. As of the reboot, they now have arms, due to growing them as a sign of growing through adolescence. According to Undyne, they are very smart, but reclusive. We know nothing about why. * Frisk, the player character from Undertale, is the adoptive sibling of Kid. Frisk is very smug and arrogant, but are very friendly and know when to tone it down. They are interested in learning how to use magic, but aren't very good at it, angering them when their lack of skill is brought up. Not much is known yet about why they came to the Underground. * Alphys and Undyne are the adoptive parents of Monster Kid and Frisk, becoming married prior to the events of What It Once Was. They are much more down-to-earth and friendly than their counterparts, but retain their outgoing natures. Undyne was once the captain of the Royal Guard, but stepped down from that position for reasons yet unknown. Similarly, Alphys was the Royal Scientist, but isn't anymore, for reasons yet stated. They now both work as the Royal Bodyguards of the King. * Napstablook is now the current Captain of the Royal Guard. Their armor of choice is a rock statue that resembles Asgore. * Mettaton is the current Royal Scientist. They run hit educational TV shows on the Underground TV networks, and are solidly the "second-hottest TV star". They apparently run a show called Mettaton the Science Guy. * Papyrus is the king of the Underground. Making sure the Underground never loses hope, he set a law that requires any human to be captured and taken to him, in the capital of New Home. However, he isn't the most popular ruler, as a fair portion of the Underground do not like him being in power. He has a crack on his head from a "protester", according to the official blog post. * Asriel is the narrator, presumably killed during the CORE accident shown in the opening. His narration is much more personal and less mature than Chara's, shown by his bigger use of colored text, which was used for personal narration in canon Undertale. His text color is green. Location Changes * The RUINS is now completely abandoned and worn-down, and absent of all its inhabitants. * The CORE, during its grand opening, malfunctioned, causing an explosion. Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel, who were present at the time, were caught in the explosion. Their fate remains unknown. * Snowdin has a completely new custom-made map, and a new area called Snodoubt Forest. Gallery UnexFrederickReboot.png |Frederick's official art as of the reboot. floweyart.png|Flowey's official art as of the reboot. UnexCharaReboot.png |Chara's official art as of the reboot. UnexKidReboot.png |Kid's official art as of the reboot. UnexKidNewReboot.png |Kid’s updated official art as of the reboot. UnexFriskReboot.png |Frisk's official art as of the reboot. UnexUndyneReboot.png |Undyne's official art as of the reboot. UnexAlphysReboot.png |Alphys' official art as of the reboot. Unexnapstablook.png | Napstablook's official art as of the reboot. UnexMettatonReboot.png |Mettaton's official art as of the reboot. UnexPapyrusReboot.png |Papyrus' official art as of the reboot. UnexSoSorryReboot.png |Sam (AKA So Sorry)'s official art as of the reboot. UnexBrattyCattyReboot.png |Bratty and Catty's official art as of the reboot. UnexTorielandAsgore.png|Toriel and Asgore's official art as of the reboot. Trivia * As of the reboot, Monster Kid, or "Kid", has a pair of arms. Monster Kid is known in the fandom for their lack of arms, where jokes are made at their expense. The creator of What It Once Was explained this as part of "puberty" for this species of monster. * The maps for What It Once Was are almost completely custom, adding in areas like "Snodoubt Woods" or a waterfall in Snowdin Forest. * The RUINS was made by editing over a map of the RUINS. References Category:AUs Category:Switch Up Category:Serious Category:Comic Category:True Neutral